Grund und Vorgeschichte von Estehna
thumb|180pxDie alte Welt Estehna Die Geschehnisse auf Estehna zur heutigen Zeit. Die politische Lage hat sich in den letzten 5 Jahren dramatisch verschlechtert, da das Eselehanische Reich sich nicht mehr der Welt Regierung unter ordnete, mit Andrijel als regierendes Oberhaupt. Die Menschen aus Eseleha akzeptierten Andrijel nicht mehr da ihr König Kahanoran alles tat um alle diplomatischen Wege zu torpedieren. Eseleha rüstete seit fünf Jahren auf sicherte seine Grenzen unter anderem wurden die Einreisebedingungen verschärft. Genau so wurden alle Einheits Gesetze die überall auf Estehna galten nicht mehr in Eseleha eingehalten. Sie nutzten von da an wieder ihre damaligen Gesetze, sie zahlten nur noch den für sie akzeptablen Beitrag an Steuern sie gaben keine Sahrazehen Kristalle mehr ab. Seit fünf Jahren wird hart verhandelt aber seit kurzem wird die Mobilmachung von König Kahanoran immer aggressiver, daraufhin hatte Großkönig Andrijel einen Teil seiner Luftschiff Flotte nach Meseran gesandt, da es an der Grenze zu Eseleha liegt und da sich dort auch der Hauptausbildungs Ort der Drachenreiter befindet. Andrijel hat aber auch 500 Drachenreiter hin beordert, es werden zur Zeit Bodentruppen zusammen gerufen die alle nach Meseran beordert werden. Die Grenzen nach Eseleha sind noch offen werden aber scharf bewacht, zur Zeit ist aber noch alles im normalen Rahmen da Großkönig Andrijel noch nicht den Befehl gegeben hatte die Haupt Truppen aus zu schicken. Zur Zeit herrscht aber noch ein anderes Problem. Im Orkreich Kassasul herrscht ein Krieg zwischen den Orks und den Trollen, auch dort hat Großkönig Andrijel Truppen hin beordert um die Lage zu klären was aber noch Besorgniserregender ist, das seit einiger Zeit so viel Aktivität herrscht bei den Götterboten, was ein schlechtes Zeichen. Ist die Monster auf Estehna sind aggressiver und unruhiger als sonst. Des weiteren ist der engste Vertraute von Großkönig Andrijel zur Zeit nicht auffindbar und es sind auch sonst weiter keine Einzelheiten bekannt von Elite Gardist Ihrandel. Die Einleitungsgeschichte Als vor 150 Jahren der große Krieg zwischen allen Völkern auf der Welt Estehna ausbrach, herrschte 5 Jahre Krieg und Chaos. Jedes Volk wollte die Oberhand gewinnen so wie die Haupt fortkommen von Sahrazehen Kristallen und Mitryl kontrollieren, und die anderen Völker unterwerfen. Bis auf die Alben, die älteste Elfen Spezies von Estehna. Sie hielten sich aus den Konflikten und dem Krieg raus. Bis ein Alben König namens Andrijel die Initiative ergriff, denn es war ihm Leid, das die Alben sich Jahrhunderte lang nicht um die Belange und Interessen der anderen Völker kümmerten, obwohl sie die stärkste Macht auf Estehna war. Er erhob seine Stimme und brachte die Mehrheit der Alben dazu, sich in den Krieg einzumischen. Es gelang ihm alle Elfen Völker zu vereinen und den Krieg zu beenden. Nach Beendigung des Krieges wurde Andrijel von allen Königen aller Völker zum Großkönig ernannt, seitdem sind genau 150 Jahre vergangen. Die Welt ist wieder aufgeblüht und es herrscht immer noch Frieden. Für einige in Estehna ist es jedoch zu friedlich. So wie für den Elfen Eelitegardisten Ihrandel, der im großen Krieg an der Seite von König Andrijel gekämpft hatte. Seit 85 Jahren ist er der Leibgarde des Großkönigs und dessen Familie zugeteilt, weil Andrijel im vertraute und ihm zum engsten vertrauten machte zu seiner rechten Hand. Die Jahre vergingen, umso mühseliger und eintöniger so Kamm ihm sein Posten als Leibgardist vor, und seine hervorragenden Zauber und Kampfkünste schlafen immer und immer mehr ein. Er war natürlich immer noch ein hervorragender Krieger und fähig die Familie des Großkönigs zu beschützen, war aber sehr unzufrieden, da es ihn nicht ausfüllte. Das einzige, was ihm die ganzen Jahre bei Laune hielt, waren seine beiden besten Freunde, Lilidel und Arafein, die er schon sein ganzes Leben kannte. Arafein hatte genau wie er im großen Krieg an der Seite des Großkönigs gekämpft, und wurde danach auch zum königlichen Leibgardist ernannt und er ist so was wie ein Bruder. Lilidel ist bei den Drachenreitern aufgenommen worden und seitdem leben die Drei in der Großkönigs Stadt Amareljen. Ihre Freizeit verbringen sie immer zu dritt. Eines Tages erfuhr Ihrandel, dass seine beiden Freunde versetzt werden. Arafein soll ab dem nächsten Tag in das Krisengebiet der Orks versetzt werden, nach Kassasul der nordwestlichen Ork Hauptstadt auf Estehna, mit 3 Truppen Kontingenten. Derweil soll Lilidel ins nordöstliche Meseran versetzt werden, mit 500 Drachenreitern. Er war bestürzt dass seine beiden Freunde ans andere Ende der Welt versetzt werden. Auf Anfrage was mit ihm sei sagte man ihm das sein Platz weiterhin bei der Großkönigs Familie sei. Auf Anfrage auf Versetzung bei Andrijel wurde sein Wunsch abgelehnt. Ihrandel konnte das nicht hinnehmen und er quittierte seinen Dienst als Königlicher Elitegardist. Großkönig Andrijel war zwar verärgert, hatte aber Verständnis und ließ ihn gehen. Mit dem Satz: "An meiner Seite bist du immer willkommen“ , vom Großkönig, wollte er ihn noch zurück halten, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und ging. Ein paar Stunden später, saß er mit seinen besten Freunden in seinem Haus und war bedrückt, da sie sich trennen mussten. Seine Freunde wussten, dass Ihrandel seinen Posten Quittiert hatte. Noch erstaunter waren sie, als sie von den Plänen erfuhren. Er wolle jetzt als freier Elfenritter in der Welt umherziehen. Ihrandel wollte einfach wieder einen Sinn in seinem Leben haben, doch musste er dazu sein altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Die drei redeten lange und tranken den ganzen Abend. Schlussendlich verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und machten sich auf, um neue Abenteuer zu erleben. Der Magische Völker Krieg wie es im alt Elfischen heißt den -Ingole gwaith Ohta. Damals gab es verschiedene kleinere freie Hexenbunde und Magier Gilden so wie Zauberbunde die alle nichts mit dem magischen Senat zu schaffen haben wollten, sie sorgten sich nicht für das Wohl aller sondern nur um ihre eigenen Studien. Und diese Gruppen übten oft auch verbotene Magie aus; man siehe das Beispiel Argessa, ob wohl das viele Jahre nach diesem Krieg geschah, also diese Gruppierungen hasten den magischen Senat und sie schlossen sich vor 428 Jahren zusammen um gegen den magischen Senat vor zu gehen sie nannten sie der magische Schattenbund. Und es war das Ziel den Magischen Senat ausradieren damit brach der Magische Völker Krieg aus auf Zelestes, alle damaligen Reiche hielten sich aus den Konflikten raus. Und halfen nicht bis auf das damalige Alben Reich, die Alben halfen dem magischen Senat als einziges Volk. Auf der Seite der der Fanatikern waren auch viele magische alte Kreaturen wie die Elfen Schrecks und noch einige andere Wesen unter anderen auch der geliebte der Dunkelelfen Göttin Esteria, er hieß Hate er war damals vor 5000 Jahren ein mächtiger Lichtelf der von der Macht von Esteria verdorben wurde. Hate war auch daran beteiligt das die einst schöne Stadt Keljion vor 2500 Jahren viel. Er wurde von Arahlija besiegt sie wollte ihn und seine Seele reinigen und heilen aber seine Seele war zu weit verdorben worden von Esteria. Da blieb Arahlija nur der letzte Ausweg Hate zu töten, das erzürnte die Dunkelelfen Göttin das sie sie bis heute noch hasst. Der Krieg dauerte 2 Jahre in der Zeit wurde hart und erbittet gekämpft. Die Fanatikern so wie fast alle Wesen, die damals mit in kämpften wurden ausgelöscht da waren halt auch die letzten Elfen Schrecks bei. Als der magische Völker Krieg beendet war, sagte sich Zelestes von allen Reichen los und wurde unabhängig und vereinte alle Magier zu dem heutigen Magischen Senat. Den Senat gab es auch vor dem Krieg da er schon seit 20000 Jahren existiert aber damals war er nicht so wie heute existiert. Der magische Senat war von da an nur noch den Alben treu, weil die als einziges Volk dem magischen Senat beistanden. Und nach dem letzten großen Krieg der vor 150 Jahren tobt. Hat sich das Verhältnis zu allen Reichen mit dem magischen Senat rapide verbessert, seit dem ein Alb alle Reiche regiert. Die Gründung des magischen Senates. Der Gründer des magischen Senates Ofarim Endarius war ein Alb, er erlange als einziges Lebewesen Die höchste Form der Magie eine Art göttliche Magie. Er besiegte den Ork Gott Kosch und verbannte ihm in die Unterwelt er vereinte die Seele des Gottes mit der Unterwelt so dass er auf ewig an ihr gebunden war. Daraufhin wurde Ofarim von den anderen Göttern zum Tode verurteilt, da sie befürchteten das er irgendwann auch gegen sie fortgehen würde. Ofarim wurde durch die Allmacht, die er durch das Wissen der Elementar Wesen erlangte, wahnsinnig. Daraufhin reagierten die Götter, wenn er mit seiner Macht normal geblieben wäre, hätten sie in an ihrer Seite geduldet er hätte dann als siebter Gott geherrscht. Doch da er bestimmte Geheimnisse erlangte, die sonst kein Lebewesen wusste, kam keiner da hinter, wie er all das Wissen bekam oder erfahren konnte. Und seit dem teilen die Elementarwesen niemals mehr einem Wesen alle ihre Mächte mit. Und jeder darf nur von maximal 2 Elementarwesen unterwiesen werden, so ist es seit her das Gesetzt, um dem vor zu beugen was damals geschah das geschah vor 20000 Jahren seit dem kennt jeder Magier die Geschichte der Gründung des magischen Senates und die Geschichte ihres Gründers. Der heutige magische Senat besteht aus dem obersten Senats Kanzler und sieben oberste Mitglieder zum magischen Senat gehören aber noch circa 500000 Magier Urheber by Locutus von Borg/Ihrandel Geschichte von Estehna Kategorie:Inhalt